It stems from
by lollyblanc0454
Summary: It all started that night...Freechamp! So this is all based from one prompt and now will consist of prompts... The more reviews the faster updates - and feel free to leave prompts and I'll try and fit them in!
1. Chapter 1

So this is a new fic which I hope you all enjoy! So this is based on a otp prompt that Laura found... So anyway please read and review xxx

Chapter one... (Title;The day it stems from)

Rita was stood, patiently waiting for the cycle to finish. Once again her roommate had stopped her from putting on the heating and insisted on opening the window, despite the fact it was mid November. She shivered slightly as she stood in the dark waiting.

Connie was on her way up to her room after a long day up town, she walked past the laundry room and paused as she saw a familiar figure standing shivering.

"Are you okay?" She called out

Rita turned around with a start "just waiting" she said finally

"Again... You're always here!"

Rita nodded and blinked as Connie switched on a light

"What have you been doing to that blanket?" She laughed seeing it in the tumble dryer once again

"Nothing, I just need warmth" she smiled

"There's this thing that we have in the rooms... It's called heating" Connie smirked

"I also have this thing in my room called a roommate... Who insists on having a cool and fresh environment. Aka... No heating and an open window" Rita replied

"But it's November?" Connie said taking her scarf off

Rita nodded and opened the dryer to pull her blanket out "so now you know why I'm always here! Don't want to be cold and ill" she laughed

"My roommate is out of town... She's exploring different options" she said in a slightly mocking tone

Rita laughed and looked at her confused

"Meaning there's an empty bed in the room... And I most definitely shall be putting the heating on" Connie smiled

"Oh I couldn't intrude and I've just heated this so I'll be fine" Rita said smiling slightly

Connie looked at her "it's no bother... You go and get some things and I'm going to dump these upstairs" Connie smiled and left before Rita could protest "room 265" Connie called

Rita laughed and went to get her bits and smiled as she left to walk along the long corridor. She paused outside connies door and took a moment.

You can do this, she told herself.

"Ah here I was thinking you weren't coming up" Connie laughed

"I'm here purely for the heating" Rita lied

"Hmm practise that much in the mirror?" Connie smirked

Rita blushed as they walked back into the room.

"So Rita isn't it?" Connie asked

Rita nodded "so Connie do you often have people back?" She asked wanting to gain more control

"Always this forward?" Connie asked raising an eyebrow

"No I... I erm.. What I mea-"

"Rita" Connie smiled "relax darling"

Rita nodded and breathed deeply

"I'm going for a bath, you should relax... and put a film on?" Connie said getting her things and heading to the bathroom

...

Rita sat watching TV, sat on the sofa.

Connie opened the bathroom door and exited in her towel. Rita bit her lip watching

"You okay?" Connie laughed

Rita fell silent and nodded

"Really? You look like something is bothering you"

"Well... Maybe the fact that you're stood there... Like that" Rita said

"Am I making you flustered?" Connie asked walking over to her

"No.. Just caught me off guard that's all"

Connie smirked and sat down next to Rita in her towel "what are we watching then?" She asked resting her legs over Rita

Rita gulped "just dinner date" she said averting her eyes

"Any good?" Connie asked enjoying the effect she was having on Rita

"It's alright"

"Sorry am I distracting you?" Connie asked leaning into her slightly

"Not much" she said finally

Connie leant in her lips mere centimetres from Rita's, Rita looked at her

"Good" Connie smirked stepping back and going to get changed, leaving Rita incredibly flustered


	2. Chapter 2

**So the next chapter is based on another prompt** ; _Imagine person A betting that B can't do the fast bit of Rap God by Eminem (you know the bit). B proves them wrong by not only doing it, but also doing it faster than before._ **Hope you enjoy, don't forget to review xxx**

A view hours later the girls were in their pjs chatting.

"No way you so can't!" Rita laughed as the pair sat on Rita's bed

"Why couldn't I?"

"You are far too glamorous to be listening to or learning that!"

"Oh really" Connie smirked

"I bet anything you can't!" Rita said

Connie smiled and took a deep breath

"Uh, sama lamaa duma lamaa you assuming I'm a human. What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman, Innovative and I'm made of rubber, So that anything you say is ricocheting off of me and it'll glue to you. I'm never stating, more than ever demonstrating

How to give a motherf-in' audience a feeling like it's fading, and I know the haters are forever waiting. For the day that they can say I fell off, they'd be celebrating, Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated, I make elevating music …" Connie rapped

Rita sat opened mouthed as Connie breathed in and laughed

"Wow... That was like 12seconds!" Rita said in awe

"11 actually" Connie smirked

Rita laughed "okay I take it back you totally smashed that!"

"Now... This bet"

"Ah yeah... I said anything didn't I?" Rita said nervously

Connie nodded biting her lip

"What do you want?" She asked as Connie smiled cheekily

"I want what you want" Connie said as she stood and sat on her own bed

"What do I want?" Rita laughed

"Oh you know exactly what you want" Connie said pulling off her bottoms "sorry I never sleep in these" she said

Rita gulped watching

Connie laughed and looked at her "remember what I said... Just relax"

Rita nodded and watched as Connie climbed into bed.

"Early morning... It's late" Connie hinted

"Oh yes... Night then" Rita smiled pulling the duvet up

Connie smirked as she turned out the light, and Rita lay wide awake.

 **please do leave any suggestions or prompts in your reviews x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter... based on your otp's first night together**

"Rita.." Connie whispered

"Hmm"

"Are you awake?"

"Yes?" She said still wide awake

"What're you thinking?" She asked

"Just about things, coursework, the usual... You?"

"Nothing...I'm cold" Connie said a little

"It's warmer in here than my room" Rita laughed

"Are you sure?" Connie said shivering

"100%"

Connie smiled and climbed out of her bed walking over to Rita

"What're you doing?" She asked

"I'm cold... Budge over!" She said

Rita moved over to the wall and gulped as Connie pulled back the duvet and climbed in.

"This bed is much warmer" Connie said

"You can have this one if you want?" Rita said, suddenly aware that Connie was in her underwear and incredibly confused about where she stood

Connie rolled over to look at her "but is that what you want?" She said

"If you're warmer here then I'll move"

"That didn't answer my question..."

"I don't know what I want"

"Do you want to know what I think?" Connie asked and continued after Rita nodded "I think you should relax and let things go as they do... Don't be scared... Tell what you want" she whispered

Rita looked at her "I do want to be in this bed... But when you're here too" she finally spoke

"Good..." Connie said moving in closer to her

"What're you doing though Connie?" Rita asked

"Less questions..." Connie said looking at her intensely "More actions"

Rita exhaled through a smile and looked at connie. Connie glance to her lips and back to her, a burning desire evident in her eyes. Both of them leant in and slowly their lips collided.

Connie moved closer to Rita, kissing her deeply and slowly slipping a little bit of tongue into her mouth. Rita moaned and wrapped her arm over Connie's waist.

Connie pulled back leaving Rita wanting more "hmm so that's what you wanted" she smirked

"Isn't it what you wanted too?" Rita asked nervously

"I didn't say that... You haven't been with a woman before have you?" Connie asked

"No. I mean I haven't fully been with many men either"

"You're not a Virgin are you?"

"I've had one" she said shyly

Without another word, Connie lifted the duvet and pulled Rita's shorts and pants off.

"What're you doing?"

"I can not let you miss out on these experiences" Connie laughed opening the draw and pulling out a small box

Rita looked her nervously as Connie smirked, a teasingly look on her face.

 **Okay next chapter is extremely M rated! I don't know how much you'd want to read or what you'd like to happen so please leave suggestions in the reviews!**

 **Also you could skip if you don't want to read that - all you'll miss is a smutty scene.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been sooooo busy! I did write some chapter but lost them anyway I hope you enjoy! (WARNING SEXUAL SCENES)**

She returned to the job in hand, wanting Rita to experience something like never before, smirking at the way in which Rita squirmed closer, needing to be touched in ways she'd only briefly imagined.

Connie gently kissed Rita's thighs, her hand delicately nudging her legs apart, slowly licking along her thighs and up to where the soft, warm patch lay, revelling at her sudden wetness.

She stroked her entrance teasingly, a hand slipping back into the small box, the lid hiding what lay within. With one swift movement Connie removed the toy, placing it against Rita, allowing it to linger on sensitive spots, whilst slowly caressing her inner thighs with hot, open mouthed kisses. Rita's legs shook slightly, her inner core needing this more than ever, anticipation driving her on.

Slowly Connie held her open and sneakily pushed a length into her. Rita moaned out, aroused and surprised, her back arching off of the bed, her palms gripping the sheets, twisting needing a release.

"You like that?" Connie smirked

"Oh god... Connie fuck me with it" she gasped

Connie smirked, biting her lip and started to move it faster.

"Harder" Rita moaned

Connie moved it harder and faster watching Rita closely as she pulled out a small vibrator circle, placing it on Rita's clit. Rita looked confused at the sudden cold sensation high up, and then moaned loudly as Connie switched on the vibrator. She smirked and kept going wanting to bring Rita closer.

"Oh god Connie" Rita moaned, her voice high and needy

Connie slowed wanting to prolong her pleasure, needing her to go all the way, marvelling in the moment, listening to Rita's moans and demands

"Don't Stop" she panted

Connie slowly began to increase the pace once again, delving deeper and deeper, wanting Rita to almost scream in pleasure.

"I'm gonna... I'm so close" she moaned

Connie bit her lip as Rita squirted heavily, fully orgasming, she kept it moving increasing the pleasure before she slowed and pulled away, turning off the vibrators.

"Wow... That was... fucking...amazing" she panted

"See what you've been missing out on?"

 **AN: I've just read you're reviews, thank you so much, I love your comments so much! Sorry for the delay but it's nearly Christmas so updates will be more regular soon! Xx**


End file.
